


【萨莫】An Unsuccessful Murder

by kuroyoubi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyoubi/pseuds/kuroyoubi





	【萨莫】An Unsuccessful Murder

莫扎特是在被摔到床上时意识到事情不对劲的。  
虽然萨列里对上他的时候理智时常不太在线，但也很少像今天这样粗暴。萨列里一进门二话不说就把他往床上一撂，一边单手扯掉领巾，一边以逼近猎物的姿态沉默着向他逼近。莫扎特承认这样的萨列里令他兴奋，但对方眼中不寻常的阴翳同样使他感到一丝担忧。  
“怎么了吗？”他问道，但萨列里似乎并没有听见。“阿马德乌斯...啊啊...阿马德乌斯！”萨列里梦游一般喃喃着，突然伸手撕开了他的衣服。他惊讶地发现恸哭外装的尖爪不知何时覆上了萨列里的右手。不，不仅是右手，从进门时便缠绕萨列里周身的不祥气息已然凝聚为实体，黑雾包裹中，恸哭外装无声地覆盖上了萨列里一侧的手臂、肩膀和脸颊。同时莫扎特也终于确认，萨列里的魔力波动中的确混杂着一股不属于复仇者自身的魔力。  
诅咒吗？还是什么术式？可以肯定的是，萨列里在今天外出作战的时候中了某种魔术，然而谁都没有发现地就这样回了迦勒底，才造成眼下的局面。可惜以莫扎特的魔术水平，并不足以解开萨列里身上的诅咒。他看向萨列里的眼睛，不出意外地同样看到了一片浑浊的黑雾。  
那双红瞳在对上莫扎特的眼睛时似乎瑟缩了一下。但紧接着，包围着萨列里的黑雾变得更加厚重，黑炎凝成的羽翅从萨列里的鬓侧、肩膀和后背伸出，宛如不详的花朵徐徐绽放，宛如怪物破壳而出。  
如此扭曲，如此悲哀——  
如此美丽。  
莫扎特赞叹地注视着这一切。如同观看古典悲剧般畅快的颤栗爬上他的脊背，促使他将手伸向他的死神。“好吧，安东尼奥，”他轻轻环住萨列里的脖颈，“让我看看吧，你想要对我做什么呢？”  
萨列里的回应是一声低沉的咆哮。他捉住莫扎特的左手，银光一闪而过，小刀穿过莫扎特的掌心将他狠狠钉在了床上。  
莫扎特发出一声惨叫。尽管魔力构成的身体将疼痛限制在一个尚可忍受的范围内，但对于并非战士出身的英灵而言，这样的刺激还是太剧烈了些。  
而萨列里看上去像是被自己的行为吓着了。有那么一瞬间，黑雾从那双红瞳中褪去，他颤抖着俯下身，赎罪般地亲吻莫扎特颊边溅上的鲜血。但很快混沌的黑色又攫住了他，他垂着头，发出一连串无意义的低吼和咕哝，接着将所有温柔的亲吻通通转化成了见血的啃咬。  
莫扎特感到自己被抛进了一片混沌的海浪里，疼痛从四面八方涌来，避无可避。萨列里覆盖着尖爪的手在他身上四处游走，所过之处皆刻下一道道鲜血淋漓的划痕。然而疼痛中又混杂进了一些别的东西。他艰难地睁开眼，看到缠绕在萨列里指尖的黑雾随着他的动作缓缓渗进伤口，疼痛因魔力的填补而得到些微缓解，同时涌起的是不自然的热度。令人惊异地，明明是在这种情况下，他却感受到了自己逐渐升起的欲望。  
看来这术式比自己原以为的还要精巧一些啊。可惜萨列里没有给他继续思考的空隙，狂暴的野兽将他的腿折到一个快要坏掉的角度，灼热的硬物抵上他未经任何准备的后穴，然后毫不留情地顶了进去。  
莫扎特不知道自己有没有尖叫出声，鉴于萨列里同时扼住了他的喉咙。萨列里继续顶弄了几下，直到渗出的血液代替了润滑，使强硬的抽送逐渐变得顺畅，才稍稍松开了对莫扎特喉咙的压制，使对方得以稍加喘息、发出几声不成调子的呻吟。  
在剧痛的折磨中，作为罪魁祸首的黑雾却成了唯一的稻草。萨列里的利爪仍然在他身上制造着新的伤口，现在却几乎像是某种爱抚了——黑雾渗入其中，钝化了他的痛觉，而热潮席卷而上，萨列里冲撞中时不时碾过他敏感点带来的快感被放大了数倍，甚至比疼痛还要鲜明地侵占着他的感官。就连萨列里血淋淋的抚摸和撕咬，在错位的感觉中也被转化为了带着血腥气的甜美快乐。莫扎特听着自己破碎的呻吟逐渐染上甜腻的色彩，几乎想要发笑。  
这实在是一场过于疯狂的性爱。萨列里像画家落下画笔那样在莫扎特的身体上落下伤口，鲜红的血液代替了颜料，与苍白的肌肤和金色的长发晕染成一片触目惊心的美。利爪再次划过胸膛时，伤口深得可以看见白森森的肋骨，受害者却似乎对此无知无觉，反而更紧地攀住了凶手。  
莫扎特猜想萨列里快要到极限了，因为他又一次卡紧了自己的脖子。窒息感使他不能自控地绞紧了身体，被侵犯的感触变得更加鲜明，而在缺氧带来的晕眩中，世界逐渐模糊褪色，只有快感异常清晰。他用尚且能动的右手揪紧了床单，摸到那布料早已浸透了自己的鲜血。于是他感受到疯狂，以及在那之上的绝望的华美的快乐，交织成斑斓的狂想曲。  
他在那乐章中确确实实地达到了高潮。  
但萨列里的侵犯并未因此而有所缓和。他无数遍地念着那个被神宠爱的名字，像是憎恨，像是爱怜，同时在莫扎特高潮的痉挛中加大了下身和手上的力道。最终伴随着一声低吼他终于在莫扎特的身体深处释放出来，额头贴着对方的颈边，朦胧中听到一点骨骼碎裂的声音。  
之后是数分钟的寂静，魔力构成的肉体崩溃逸散成无数光点，宛如一曲安魂弥撒，带着恸哭外装和黑雾一同消散在虚空中。  
在最后一丝血迹也化为光粒散去之后，萨列里跪倒在床面上，捂住脸，发出长长的、无声的哀嚎。

萨列里第四十八次把刀对准自己的手腕。  
尽管心里的灰色小人拼命提醒他他本来就是为了毁掉莫扎特而存在的，但一想到自己昨晚的暴行，他就浑身冰冷，恨不得一死了之。只是......他想了想master花在自己身上的资源，要是他在这里来个自我了断，藤丸立香怕不是要把他从召唤阵捞回来再手撕八百次。不，不是怕被手撕，而是他给人添的麻烦已经够多了。  
可是他还有什么脸面面对莫扎特，在发生了那样的事情之后？  
在萨列里第四十九次把刀对准自己的手腕时，藤丸立香推门而入。  
“萨列里我们不是说好了不要再浪费我的种火和材料吗——哦，”她看见了萨列里手中的刀，“把刀放下，萨列里。”  
复仇者乖乖扔掉了刀。  
虽说萨列里之前失手杀掉莫扎特后也会内疚半天，但这次的程度明显不同寻常。藤丸皱起了眉：“昨天发生什么了吗？”  
萨列里欲言又止，止言又欲，脸上一会儿红一会儿青，眼睛又开始瞟地上的小刀。  
“......算了。五分钟后到管制室集合，准备去打种火。caster阶的种火又不够了，原因你知道的。”年轻御主摇摇头出了门。  
五分钟后萨列里走进管制室，正好迎面碰上刚从召唤阵出来的莫扎特。  
萨列里掉头就跑。  
留藤丸立香和莫扎特面面相觑，相顾无言，两脸懵逼。  
藤丸立香：“......解释一下？”  
“萨列里昨天应该是中了某种诅咒或者黑魔术，不过现在看样子效力已经过了。”  
“诅咒？！我居然没发现......这么说来昨天回来时他的样子是比平常更阴沉一些。对不起，是我失察了。”藤丸抓抓头发。“但诅咒也没有让人逃跑的功能啊？昨天他对你做什么了？”  
“具体来说？”  
藤丸发誓她在对方的笑容里嗅到了一丝恶作剧的气息。“...具体来说。”  
“大概就是【哔——】【哔——】还有【哔——】”  
“停！！！”  
藤丸捂脸：“我大致明白了，所以不要说了。我还是个孩子。”  
莫扎特望望萨列里跑掉的方向：“说实话我真搞不懂萨列里那家伙怎么回事。这种情况下明明应该是我躲他吧？为什么我都没在意他却要躲着我？”  
“也许......因为负罪感？”  
“负罪感？为什么要对自己不能控制的事情产生负罪感？”莫扎特眨眨眼，似乎打心底感到疑惑。  
“这话从你嘴里说出来总觉得特别有说服力，”藤丸放弃解释，“总之...嗯...去跟他谈谈？”  
“啊啊，真麻烦，”莫扎特摆手，“不过算了，他这种别扭的地方我还挺喜欢的。”  
于是两分钟后藤丸敲响了萨列里的房门。复仇者能感觉到自己不敢面对的那个人的气息就在门外，但现在敲门的是御主，这个门他不得不开。  
他本来想着至少御主应该是有正事要找他，但事实证明显然没有，橙发少女只是把莫扎特放进屋子，然后就径自挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩地关门离去，留他俩在屋里大眼瞪小眼——其实这个说法并不准确，因为萨列里根本不敢抬头和莫扎特对视。  
萨列里内心疯狂波动。一半愧疚得无地自容，一半大喊他本来就恨着莫扎特因此他没做错任何事。一半不安地等待着莫扎特的反应，一半嗤笑他到底有什么必要在乎仇敌的想法。况且莫扎特就在他眼前，那些永无止境的杀意和憎恨又开始泥浆似的在他心底翻腾。  
他太过专注于自己的内心搏斗，甚至没注意莫扎特什么时候走到了他面前。“萨列里，看着我。”莫扎特直接用自己的额头抵住对方的，使那双惊惶的红眼睛无处可逃，只能直直撞进一片清冷却又因此而包容了一切的碧绿之中。  
“萨列里，你没有杀死我，”他说，仿佛在施加什么咒语，“你无法杀死我。你无法毁掉我。”  
他牵引着复仇者的手放到自己的胸口。“我就在这儿。我一直在这儿。”  
他感觉到复仇者的颤抖。那双手一点点滑下去，最终用力地抱紧了他。银灰色的脑袋也滑到一边，略长的发梢搔着他的颈窝。  
过了几秒，含含糊糊的声音传来：“我...我很抱歉。”  
莫扎特笑了：“如果你仍然觉得内疚，不如来听听我新写的曲子，作为惩罚。”  
“新曲子？”  
“没错，是我从昨天的经历中得到的灵感。”  
萨列里现在有点明白所谓“惩罚”的意思了。虽然他想象不出莫扎特写了什么，但那肯定比腹泻赋格之类的东西还要叫他难受十倍。甚至于莫扎特还没开始弹，昨晚的记忆就已经开始自动倒带折磨他的脑袋了。  
“回答呢？”  
“...好。”  
当然了，如同之前的每一次，安东尼奥·萨列里永远无法拒绝沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。

-END-


End file.
